


A segunda coisa mais linda

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Alien Rituals, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Kirk confronta Spock depois de uma confissão feita sob a influência de substâncias alienígenas.





	A segunda coisa mais linda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The second most beautiful thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429671) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Kirk parou na frente do quarto de Spock, logo antes do sensor que o alertaria da presença de Kirk. Ele não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer, de qual seria o curso de ação apropriado. Ele sabia que Spock gostaria de ser deixado sozinho, esperando talvez esquecer o que tinha acontecido, mas cada instinto que Kirk tinha lhe dizia que essa era a última coisa de que Spock precisava naquele momento.

Spock foi criado para acreditar que cada emoção deveria ser suprimida, que as menores demonstrações de emoção eram vergonhosas, até perigosas. Mas ele também era meio humano, e ser humano significava às vezes ter de lidar com seus próprios sentimentos ao invés de os esconder. Spock não era o único a ter ficado envergonhado com os efeitos do festival na superfície do planeta, mas por se recusar a lidar com isso, ele se tornou o único com o qual Kirk estava preocupado. Especialmente pelo papel de Kirk nisso.

\---

Os nativos os tinham convidado para seu festival de luzes, uma grande honra, como a equipe de exploração foi informada. Kirk já estava pensando em aceitar, por não querer chatear seus anfitriões, mas o desejo de Spock em analisar o fenômeno foi o que o fez tomar sua decisão final. Tanto Bones como Spock tinham concluído que não havia radiação perigosa envolvida, só o equivalente daquele planeta à Aurora Boreal, algo lindo e cientificamente interessante, mas seguro.

Contudo, não levaram em consideração as velas, queimando ao seu redor, emitindo um aroma leve quase impossível de classificar. ‘Para abrir a mente para a beleza ao seu redor’, um dos nativos tinha explicado, mas só depois que o festival terminou. Eles não estavam mal intencionados, sua falha em lhes informar antes foi só isso, uma falha, já que nunca antes tiveram estranhos participando em seu festival.

Bones trouxe algumas amostras para analisar na nave, mas não encontrou nenhum resíduo químico em ninguém da tripulação, e pelo que podia ver, as velas só serviam para diminuir inibições e aumentar belezas naturais. Para a maior parte da equipe, isso só significou fazer comentários embaraçosos sobre como as luzes eram a coisa mais linda que já tinham visto, e alguns comentários ainda mais embaraçosos - apesar de que para alguns não era tão diferente da sua personalidade normal para serem culpados na fumaça das velas - sobre o quão lindos os nativos eram.

Se isso fosse tudo, o incidente só iria merecer uma nota no relatório da missão e não seria mais considerado, mas as coisas nunca poderiam ser tão simples. Do jeito que estava, a única coisa boa era que ele parecia ser a única pessoa a ter ouvido o que Spock disse, e provavelmente essa era a intenção de Spock.

\---

Kirk era muitas coisas, mas um covarde não era uma delas, e não ficaria o resto da noite na frente da porta do seu primeiro oficial assustado demais para lidar com as consequências do que tinha acontecido. Se Spock queria ignorar o que tinha dito, então teria que dizer isso diretamente para ele. Ele deu um passo para frente, ativando o sensor que avisaria Spock de que estava na porta.

\---

Kirk não esperava que as luzes fossem tão maravilhosas. Ele tinha visto outros fenômenos similares, mas nunca assim.

“Essa não é a coisa mais linda que você já viu?” ele perguntou para Spock, mais para implicar com ele, esperando que Spock fosse dizer algo sobre como os valores estéticos eram relativos ou algo igualmente Spockiano.

O que não esperava era Spock o encarando, e suspirando no seu ouvido, “A segunda coisa mais linda, ashayam.”

Kirk corou antes mesmo de saber o que a palavra significava, sua intenção clara no modo como Spock tinha dito isso. Ele não respondeu naquele momento, não sabia o que dizer, e depois que o festival tinha terminado, Spock o evitou, e todas as outras pessoas.

\---

Quando a porta se abriu, Spock estava do outro lado, estóico como sempre. “Capitão, você precisa de alguma coisa?”

Kirk tinha um discurso planejado, mas as palavras fugiram dele. Ele entrou no quarto sem pedir permissão, Spock não gostaria de fazer isso no corredor de qualquer forma.

“Eu sei o que você disse.” Era um jeito terrível de começar isso. “Quer dizer, procurei aquilo. No banco de dados. Procurei o que aquela palavra queria dizer.”

“Capitão, posso garantir que minhas palavras não foram intencionais, estava sob a influência de…”

“Você não está sob a influência de nada agora.”

Spock o encarou com curiosidade. “Não, não estou.”

“Então, você falou aquilo para valer?”

“Capitão…”

Kirk deu um passo para mais perto dele. “Não me vem com essa de ‘Capitão’. Só me diz a verdade.”

“Não é apropriado.”

“Mas você falou.”

Spock parou, fechando seus olhos por um momento longo demais, como se recuperando suas forças, ou talvez sua coragem. “Vulcanos não mentem.”

Não era o que Kirk estava esperando, não era uma admissão, mas teria de ser bom o bastante.

Kirk fechou a distância entre eles, colocando uma mão na nuca de Spock.

“Que bom, porque estou apaixonado por você, e não consigo parar de pensar em beijar você.”

Para sua surpresa, Spock fechou a distância entre eles, o beijando suavemente.

Kirk teria de lembrar de mandar uma nota de agradecimento para os nativos.


End file.
